oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:New Improved Game Guide Released!
Today we have released a beta version of our new Knowledge Base system, packed with hints+tips about the game and answers to your gameplay and technical questions. With over 150,000 words, hundreds of pages and thousands of images, there's lots of information to improve your RuneScape experience. The aim of this update is to provide better support for our players, so that if you're stuck or just need some friendly advice, you can quickly get the help you need rather than asking Customer Support or hoping someone is talking about it on the forums. The Knowledge Base includes: * Statistics for armour and weapons * Quest rewards fully detailed. * XP gains listed for many activities, to help you decide the best levelling strategy. * Tips and tricks on how to train. * Hints on successfully completing minigames. * Location and transportation guides. * Basic and advanced sections for every skill. * In-depth FAQ documents. * Detailed guidelines regarding customer support, rules, forum use, reporting abuse, bans and safety and security documents. * Scamming prevention guides. * Website, billing and technical support. * Special Knowledge Base news. * Lists of the most popular articles. ... Plus all the normal "how to start playing" guides. The RuneScape Knowledge Base also has a search function to help players find the information they want at the touch of a button. Important Information This is a BETA launch so that we can get your ideas and suggestions to make the Knowledge Base a better tool. It is, after all, designed to help you, so we want to know if it does! Whilst it's packed full of info, it's very much a work in progress at the moment. We know some bits of it aren't perfect (yet), and there is still lots more we want to add, and further improvements are planned over the next few weeks. But we thought we'd let you see what we've been working on and have produced so far. Your feedback is important to us. If you wish to discuss any of the features in the Knowledge Base, we have provided a specific forum for members to discuss the content of the pages and even on the way it is presented. If you find any bugs or mistakes in the Knowledge base, please use the category provided in our bug reporting page and be as clear as possible with your feedback or report, so we can make it a super accurate source of info. Please remember, some articles contain suggestions and opinions on how to play the game. Your views may differ from the authors' views. Please feel free to discuss this on the forum, but do not submit it as a bug. Opinions are only opinions. So, if you need illumination about where to find candles, seek enlightenment about the prayer skill, want to hook up with more detailed fishing information or even get technical with technical support, the KB is the place to be! We hope you find the KB useful, and that it makes your experience in RuneScape a better one. Visit the Knowledge Base today!